1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a case where various kinds of control related to print settings are performed when performing printing using an image forming device such as a printer from an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC). Examples of the various kinds of control include a control by a preview display function to check a print output result in advance, a control to change to a preferable print setting by a keyword contained in print data, and a control to check a printer status and change the output destination to a printer that can perform an output.
Also, in recent years, there is a technique of simplifying a print setting operation with respect to a plurality of print jobs by applying a common print setting in the print jobs to intermediate data including print setting information with respect to document data and drawing information to cause a printer to draw the document data.
However, in such a conventional technique, there is a problem that it is not possible to flexibly perform a print setting. To be more specific, various kinds of control related to print settings hold many functions and therefore the specification becomes complicated, that is, since the user may not make full use of them, it is difficult to flexibly perform a print setting. Also, in the case of introducing a system including control supporting specific user needs, if there is even a slight difference from other user needs, another system supporting the slight difference is introduced. Further, since these systems may be difficult for other users to use, the system becomes significant. Also, in the technique of applying a common print setting in the print jobs to intermediate data, while it is possible to simplify a print setting operation, it is not possible to flexibly perform a print setting.
Therefore, there is a need for an information processing apparatus and an information processing method that can flexibly perform a print setting.